1. Field of the Invention
The present disclosure relates to a method and apparatus for restraining capsules from adhering to the printing roll in a capsule transport and printing device. Additionally, means may be provided to remove particulate "trash matter" from the printing roll.
2. Discussion of the Prior Art
Various machines and methods are known whereby a multiplicity of randomly disposed capsules are loaded into a hopper, transferred to a capsule receiving transport device, and then are carried to a printing station where the desired indicia are imprinted upon them. Representative of such devices are U.S. Pat. No. 2,785,786 (Bartlett); U.S. Pat. No. 4,069,753 (Ackley); and U.S. Pat. No. 2,859,689 (Ackley).
Despite the numerous advantages offered by the above prior art devices, certain problems persist with respect to the printing of the capsules thereon. For instance, oftentimes the capsules are in hollow, unfilled form when they are processed on these machines. Due to their light weight nature, as the printing roll contacts the capsules, the ink from the printing roll sometimes acts like a glue so that the capsules adhere to the printing roll and possibly are carried thereon until they are crushed in the nip between the printing roll and the metallic transfer roll. Not only is this a waste of capsules, but the crushed capsule particles may drop into the ink reservoir to contaminate the ink, or the particles may be attracted by electrostatic forces to cling to other machine parts which results in the jamming of certain machine parts and reduced overall machine efficiency.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide a capsule transport and printing device which reduces the above described tendency of the capsules to adhere to the printing roll. It is another object of the present invention to provide a means for removing particulate impurities such as broken capsule portions, dust, and the like (hereinafter all such impurities are referred to throughout as "trash matter") from the printing roll.
These and other objects are met by the "Method And Apparatus For Restraining Capsule Adherence To The Printing Roll Of A Capsule Transport And Printing Device" herein disclosed which will be further explained in the appended drawings and the following detailed description.